


Good Vibrations

by JonasDarkbloom



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonasDarkbloom/pseuds/JonasDarkbloom
Summary: drabbles of funny moments between Team Arrow, Team Flash, Team Legends, and Team Supergirl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comment some prompts that I can write :)

B A R R Y

* * *

 

Oliver: B

Oliver: A

Oliver: R

Oliver: R

Oliver: Y

Oliver: B

Oliver: A

_Thea Queen and Laurel Lance has entered the group chat_

Thea: Ollie what the fuck

Oliver: R

Oliver: R

Laurel: Ollie’s salty

Thea: Why?

Oliver: Y

Oliver: B

Oliver: A

Laurel: He got into a fight with Barry

Thea: Can u stop with the  B A R R Y messages

Laurel: Ollie said some pretty nasty things

Oliver: R

Oliver: R

Oliver: Y

_Iris West has entered the group chat_

Iris: Barry says to stop texting him

Oliver: Why???

Thea: Hallelujah he stopped

Iris: bitch take a wild guess

Oliver: Tell him I’m sorry

Iris: Getcho dumbass over here and say it for yourself

Oliver: But I’m really busy and I’m helping Felicity track down a criminal

Iris: lmao BYE

_Iris West has left the group chat_

_Felicity Smoak has entered the group chat_

Felicity: fyi, Oliver, I’m not in the Arrow Cave anymore

Felicity: Have you not heard any keyboards clicking?

Oliver: Holy shit

Felicity: i left like ten minutes ago when your eyes were glued to the screen

_Iris West has entered the group chat_

 

Iris: Oh, and Oliver, Barry says you not getting ANY tonight.

_Iris West has left the group chat_

Thea: Feel bad for you, Ollie

Thea: I’m getting my fully healthy service of ANY almost weekly

Laurel: AKSJDSHDSDHD

_Sara Lance has entered the group chat_

Sara: me too Laurel

Sara: I heard laughter in the other room and just had to see

Oliver: where’s Roy I have to talk to him

Thea: He’s with me.

Thea: :)

_Thea Queen has left the group chat_

Sara: i’m deaaaaaaaaaaaad

Sara: U not getting any Barry tonight

Oliver: I think I liked you better when you were lost at sea

_Sara Lance has left the group chat_

To Be Continued. . .


	2. Sinners

They will pay for the sins they have committed

* * *

 

Barry has had enough. He felt the anger rush into his veins. He felt his control slipping away. What was he gonna do? Lean back and let it slide past his life like it never even happened? No. He was going to get them. He’s going for revenge. He would make them suffer. ALL OF THEM. And he was going to film it too, so he could see their breath taken away from them as they suffer. When they’re reaching for air and see the light in their eyes go out, he wants to witness it. He will savor that moment. They’ll see. They’ll all see. They’ll see what he’s truly capable of, that no one, NO ONE, should underestimate the things he could do. He’ll make them all suffer. Oliver, Felicity, Kara, Caitlin, Diggle, and so many more. He won’t stop until each and everyone of them gets a taste at Barry’s wrath. He felt a smile creep along his face. He doesn’t know what he’ll exactly do to them, but he knows for sure that they’ll suffer. It was time. Time for the darkness inside him to arise and reign free.

 

He looked at the video sent in by none other than Iris West. She had sent a video to the group chat of young Barry and soon everybody embarrassed him.

Kara: U WERE SO CUTE

Sara: ADORABLE

Cisco: aww young bartholomew!

Eddie: I’m sooo deaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad rn

Diggle: Awwww

Laurel: AWW, I’m in love! sorry Tommy

Tommy: bitch me too <3

Winn: hey its Barry!

Thea: that look on your face tho!

Thea: so cute!

And the replies kept on flowing and flowing. But what shocked him more was Oliver’s response

Oliver: I would’ve smashed that.

He cringed one more time, he had never felt so embarrassed in his life. Soon, that embarrassment turned into anger. They were all going to suffer. They will pay for the sins they have committed.

 

They were all going to get pranked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to put each prank in separate chapters, hope you'll like it!


End file.
